Sleeping Problems & issues solved
by Pookyilicous
Summary: I guess Post-Advent Children Film It's a songfic For my friend.


**I wrote this for a good friend of mine, as you'll probably like to guess he really likes The Smiths. **

**Hope you enjoy all the same xx**

**

* * *

Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep  
I'm tired and I  
I want to go to bed  
**

Tifa couldn't sleep, she lay there alone and definitely not asleep. She finally got up; deciding that she should go downstairs and make herself a warm drink to calm down. She made her way onto the landing and stopped when she heard something. Tifa had mentally slapped herself because really, to hear what she was hearing was damn near impossible to believe.

_**Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep  
And then leave me alone  
Don't try to wake me in the morning  
'Cause I will be gone  
Don't feel bad for me  
I want you to know  
Deep in the cell of my heart  
I will feel so glad to go  
**_

"I didn't know you liked The Smiths Cloud" Her voice made him blush a violent shade of crimson. She smirked at his embarrassment. He hadn't expected someone else to be awake at this time.

"Erm... it's a... eh" he sighed "Do you like them?" He rarely got this tongue-tied and it pleased Tifa to know she had caused it. _I am so mean! _she thought to herself.

"Not a huge fan but I have heard it before," she smiled sweetly.

"This is one of my favourite albums!" He got off the bed and walked over to the stereo picking up the case and handing it to Tifa. She looked over the case for a minute before nodding and smiling.

"Asleep is such a nice song."

Cloud was again surprised, "You've heard it before I guess."

She nodded and put arm around Cloud. "Do you want me to sing you to sleep, Spiky?" she smirked, mockery clear in her expression.

"If you want..." His head dropped, he wanted so much to say he loved her. She smiled and poked him in the ribs. "You need to listen to more uplifting stuff Cloud." She smirked again. "Not that I'm one for talking I listen to all those soppy love songs." He nodded "Promise me one thing Cloud. Just wake up in the morning for me will you." She relaxed as he lifted his head and nodded.

**Sing me to sleep ,  
Sing me to sleep,  
I don't want to wake up,  
On my own anymore.**

"I don't know the lyrics to Asleep, but I'll sing you something I do know the lyrics to," Tifa began to sing her favourite song, morphing the lyrics to her own liking.

_If he knew how bad I wanna make this work (ohh),  
How my love belongs to him (him-m-m),  
He wouldn't be able to walk away.  
If he knew how bad (how bad) I gotta have him close,  
If I ever let him go (oh-h-h), I wouldn't make it a single day (not a single day),  
He would never have to escape  
If he knew how bad_

She didn't need to finish singing before he was kissing her like she'd never been kissed before...

_**40 years later**_, She still hummed to him. He'd ask "Sing me to sleep, Sing me to sleep..." She happily lay in their bed humming and singing the well-known adapted chorus of her favourite song. He would close his eyes and be lulled to sleep. He still had nightmares about Sephiroth but she comforted him all the same. And he never woke up on his own again.

**Sing to me  
Sing to me  
I don't want to wake up  
On my own anymore  
Don't feel bad for me  
I want you to know  
Deep in the cell of my heart  
I really want to go  
**

He died at the age of 100. He'd lived without Tifa for 10 years and as he watched his children and his grandchildren play he was happy. It was said that he couldn't live without her anymore. Waking up without her next to him, seemed like a worse fate than he was willing to suffer with, and he gave up finally. There was no fight left in him after Tifa had gone.

**There is another world  
There is a better world  
Well, there must be  
Well, there must be  
Well, there must be  
Well, there must be  
Well ... **

Tifa was standing in the field of roses, Cloud watched as she danced, young and beautiful and soon he was dancing too.

**Bye bye  
Bye bye  
Bye ...  
**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading, Please review :) I like them, I really LOVE reviews.**

**Honestly what do you think?**

Virtual "Welsh Cakes" for every review given :D


End file.
